Forever
by sasukeXsakura143
Summary: What if...after their retrieval of Sasuke, Sakura found out something! Read to find out! SasuSaku
1. The big revelation

Hello!!!!

This is my first fanfic!!! Hope you like it!

They are 15 in my story!!! Thank you!!

NOTE: I disown these Naruto characters!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-FOREVER-

**Chapter 1**

**The Big Revelation**

One beautiful night, a pink-haired kunoichi yawned in the bench near the bridge of Team 7. She looked up in the sky to see beautiful stars glitter in the dark sky. _I wonder if you're also staring in the dark sky…Sasuke. Where are you?_ It has been three months since their first retrieval of Sasuke. And of course, they failed.

"Sakura-chan is always there waiting for Sasuke." Naruto glared.

"We can't do anything if Sakura's love for Sasuke is really this strong. Even me, I really believe that Sasuke will come back. Let's just go home." Kakashi answered.

"Are you sure, Sir Kakashi? I mean we can't just leave Sakura-chan here in the cold." Naruto answered.

"Ya. Let's just leave her there. She doesn't want us to interfere." Kakashi said while dragging Naruto to his apartment.

Sakura was still staring at the night sky. Her thoughts are rushing in her mind. What she doesn't know is that someone's watching her from the top of a tree. _Sakura…why did you wait for me? Why did you suffer just for me? _Then the unknown shinobi noticed that she dozed off. As what he does every evening, he carries Sakura and brings her to her house.

As Sakura rose up from her bed, her pink locks covering her face because of the opened window. She looked at her clock. _It's already 7… Time for work! _

"Wait a minute! Why am I here? I remember, I slept on the bench. But who carried me here? Uh! Never mind! This always happens!" Sakura said.

As she about to go to the bathroom, she almost fell.

"Why it's always like this? Since 2 months already? Maybe I'm just stressed," Sakura gathered herself up and readied herself for her work today.

And after fixing her hair, and dressing up, (The clothes she wore were the ones she wore in the Naruto II.) she went downstairs. She stopped by the cabinet and took hold of Sasuke's Picture.

"Sasuke…Good morning." She said then she kissed Sasuke's Solo picture.

Then she disappeared in a pink puff of smoke. Then she reappeared in the hospital. Then she did her daily routines, checking her patients, making medicines, training, and many more. But then, while working, she fainted for several times. Tsunade can't just watch her apprentice faint like that. So she herself carried Sakura to a room then she checked her up. While checking her, Tsunade noticed something. _I checked her…um...positive…she's pregnant for 2 months. _Tsunade waited for her to wake up before she announces the "big" news to her. After a while, Sakura stirred up then she finally woke up. Upon waking up, Sakura surveyed the surroundings and saw Tsunade sitting in a chair just beside her bed.

"Oh…Tsunade-sama, what happened to me?" Sakura asked while rubbing her temples.

"Sakura, I have something to ask you. Did you experience fainting and vomiting this last 2 months?" Tsunade asked.

"Mmmm…Let me think…Yes. I always faint, I always feel dizzy this past few weeks. I just don't know why," Sakura answered.

"WHAT! You're a medical ninja and you even don't know what's happening to you! But anyway, I've got some Big News for you." Tsunade said as she composed herself.

"Gomenasai Tsunade-sama. By the way, what's that big news that you're talking about? It seems interesting." Sakura said.

"Ya…It's really interesting because it's about you. You're PREGNANT!" Tsunade said happily with a motherly smile.

"What the…I am really pregnant?" Sakura asked as she tried to recompose herself after Tsunade revealed the news to her.

"Yes you are of course! But then, who's the father?" Tsunade asked as she stared at her apprentice.

"Is it…Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade asked as she stared at her apprentice's jade eyes.

"Yes Tsunade-sama. It's Sasuke." She smiled then she frowned. Just a thought of it, she can't take care of their child alone. _How can I take care of our child? How?_

Just then, Tsunade patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura; we'll help you until he comes back." Tsunade then gave her apprentice her most reassuring smile.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama" Sakura said.

**That's all for Chapter 1!!!**

I hope you liked it! Please give some comments and suggestions so that I can improve my chappies!!!! Thank you everyone!! Please review!!! Thank you!!!


	2. He's back

This is for Chapter 2!!!

Thank you reviewing!!!

Please….Just read and review!!

Thank you!!

Note: I don't own these Naruto characters.

**-Forever-**

**Chapter 2**

-**He's back-**

-----------------------------------------------AFTER 6 YEARS-----------------------------------------

(Please add the background theme of Naruto, Sadness and sorrow. The one that they played when Sakura saw Sasuke lying on the floor "dead". It's when Haku almost killed him. I love the theme!!! You know, when I watched that scene, I really cried a lot.)

"_Sakura…..Thank you…"_

_Then I fell unconscious and I felt someone carry me to the bench. He mumbled some words before he left. But what he didn't know is that I was still a bit conscious that time. _

"_Sakura…I'm sorry, I can't stay with you… I still have to accomplish my lifelong goal… but to accomplish that, I need power… I'm sorry…" _

"_I love you…"_

_Those were his last words when he left. Three words that meant a lot to me… Just those three words kept me alive for the past 6 years… And those words kept me hoping for you to come back…I'll wait for you even if it takes me a billion years, even I shed a million tears….I'll wait for you to come back….Even you don't want me to…..I'll wait for you._

A 21 year old pink haired kunoichi sat near her window pane looking into the sky with her sea foam eyes. You can really see sorrow and pain in her eyes. Then a tear leaked out of her eyes as she thought of what happened 6 years ago when Sasuke left her.

She was crying again. She didn't try to hold back. She cried and cried her heart out. She has to take out all the pain and sorrow from her heart. As she heard footsteps, she quickly wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and pretended that nothing happened.

"Mom?" the 6 year old raven-haired girl Harumi Uchiha went upstairs to meet her mom.

"What is it dear?" Sakura asked her daughter while looking at the sky.

"I was just wondering what those boxes upstairs are for?" Harumi asked her mother.

She was a bit surprised but she recomposed herself. (Actually those boxes are Sasuke's old things.)

"Ah, those boxes, those are old things. Just don't mind it." She told her daughter.

"Anyway, you're going to Akira's house right? Just be careful on your way to the Hyugas."

Sakura said as she looked at her daughter.

"Oh, yah mom. I somewhat kind of forgot." Harumi said as she was scratching her head.

As Harumi was about to go downstairs and change clothes, her Uncle Naruto came gushing into their house.

"SAKURA! GO TO THE HOKAGE TOWER NOW!" Naruto shouted from downstairs.

Sakura ran quickly downstairs.

"Why Naruto? What's the problem?" Sakura said as she went near Naruto.

"Sakura……pant……pant…. The……..pant……… teme's……..pant…… back." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura's eyes.

"Oh my God!" Sakura shouted as she pulled Harumi and ran with Naruto to the Hyugas.

-----------------------------After 5 minutes---------------------

They arrived in the Hyuga mansion and saw Neji and TenTen outside sitting in the bench. As they saw Sakura, they immediately went to her.

"Sakura, I heard the big news." TenTen said with sympathy.

"I know. TenTen, can Akira and Harumi play together for a while?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." TenTen said.

"Uh, Harumi, can you please stay with Akira first? I'm going to pick you up later. Okay?" Sakura asked as she looked at her daughter's eyes.

Harumi nodded and ran upstairs to find her best friend, Akira.

"Let's go." Neji said. Everyone nodded and they disappeared into pink, red, brown, and black smoke.

------------------------------------After 5 minutes-----------------------------

They arrived in front of Tsunade's office and opened the door. They were dumbfounded when they saw the figure before their eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked teary-eyed. She walked forward to see him more closely.

All the Rookie 11 was surprised of his arrival. Every one of them wants to welcome Sasuke but they let Sakura go to him first. They all know how much pain and sorrow she experienced when he was gone.

She finally saw him. Raven hair, onyx eyes, stoic and handsome face, his aura, everything was real. She finally saw him. After 6 years, she finally came to meet him again. Even Sasuke was surprised of what had he just saw. They stared at each other for a while. His ebony eyes pierced into her emerald orbs. She began to cry again. She can't really hold back. Sasuke wiped her tears with his thumb and he held her chin so that she can look at her.

"I don't want to see women cry in front of me. Especially my precious cherry blossom." He smiled at her. A real smile that was just meant for her.

She smiled back and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke didn't try to pull back like what he did when they were still genins but instead he embraced her back. Then he whispered something into her ear.

"_Thank you for waiting for me….I love you."_

"Ahem, AHEM!" Tsunade announced.

The two of them pulled back and blush a tint of pink.

"Listen Uchiha Sasuke. Now your punishment is…"

Everyone was nervous about what his punishment was. Even Sasuke was nervous. But he did not show it. (Of course…he, he…)

"…..You have to be…………….. A……….. good father and husband and you will serve Konoha again by being a Konoha sannin." Tsunade smiled at them.

"Tsunade-sama……Thank you." Sakura said.

Everyone cheered for him. And now it's the time for Rookie 11 to welcome him. And now they'll be a complete Rookie 12.

"I'm so happy for you, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said as he patted Sasuke's back.

"It's been a while, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"What! What did you say, you bastard????" Naruto shouted.

"I said, DOBE!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Then like always, they started a fight again…they're like kids." Sakura said as all of them nodded.

"Some things never change, aren't they?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Yes. Really." Ino agreed.

"Hey, you two! Stop it now! Let's go down now!" Sakura shouted at her two teammates.

Actually, team seven and its members are already sannins. They're just waiting for Sasuke to come back so that the Three Legendary sannins will be complete. As they were walking downstairs, Sasuke and Naruto are up for a fight again. And as expected, Sakura's always the one who stops the fight. When they arrived at the team seven's training area, everyone parted.

"Sasuke-teme! I challenge you to a fight!" Naruto announced.

"Hn. Fine whatever." Sasuke accepted his challenge.

They are already in battle stance. Then they heard Sakura shouted "go" so they started. Naruto gave him some kicks at the side but Sasuke dodged them all.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted and several Narutos appeared.

"That's an old technique already." Sasuke said then he performed several handseals.

"Suiton: Daibaku no jutsu!" Then a large amount of water came and carried away the Narutos including the real one.

But what was really surprising is when Sasuke performed it with one hand only.

"Wow, Sasuke. How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Training. Isn't it obvious, dobe?" He said flatly.

They continued the match then there were flying kunais and shurikens. There were fire, water, earth, lighting and whatsoever. It was like a bloody war. You could see that team seven's training area was devastated. You could see broken trees, and big craters in the ground.

"STOP THIS FIGHT NOW!" Sakura shouted.

They just continued fighting. They didn't pay attention to Sakura. Sakura's temper began to rise. Then she couldn't control it anymore. So, she…

"I SAID, STOP THIS NOW!!!!" she shouted and kicked the ground. Her heel touching the ground first.

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE, RUN!!!" Naruto shouted as he started running like crazy.

"Oh, shit!" Sasuke said as he jumped to one tree.

Then they looked at the ground and saw a very large super duper large crater courtesy of Sakura.

"I said stop it now! Look what you've done to our training grounds!" Sakura shouted. (Actually, it was Sakura who destroyed their training grounds.)

"And I still have to pick Harumi up! Sasuke and Naruto! Go here now!" Sakura shouted.

They just followed her orders because you know what will happen to you if you disobeyed her.

"Look! You have many wounds! Sasuke come here!" Sakura said.

Sakura began healing Sasuke and Naruto. Then they parted ways.

"Sakura-chan, bye! You too Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said as he went to his apartment.

"Bye!" Sakura waved at him. Sasuke just waved at him then they transported to the Hyugas.

-----------------------------------------After 5 minutes----------------------------------

They appeared at the Hyugas. Sakura knocked at the door and TenTen came and asked them to go in.

"Sakura, are you really sure she's going to be alright?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yes. Just trust me." Sakura gave him a smile and Sasuke returned the smile.

Then they heard footsteps racing downstairs. They stood up and looked at Harumi.

"MOMMY! Is it true that Daddy is here?" Harumi asked. Then he stared at the man beside her mom.

"Yes. Daddy is here." Sakura said as she embraced Harumi.

Harumi and Sasuke stared for a while. Father and daughter met for 6 years. Sasuke bent down so he could see her face clearly.

"Daddy!" Harumi said as she hugged her father tightly. Sasuke was caught off guard. He smiled and hugged back. Then he stood up (w/ Harumi hugging him) then Sakura thanked Neji and TenTen for explaining all of this to Harumi. Harumi said goodbye to Akira.

They're making their way home to Sakura's house when Harumi broke the silence.

"Daddy, your full name is Uchiha Sasuke right?" she asked.

"Yah. Why did you ask?" Sasuke asked.

"So it means that I and mom are Uchihas!" she said.

"Hn." Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

Sakura chuckled and Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her.

"What's funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. You and Harumi just look cute when you're together." Sakura chuckled some more.

Sasuke was about to respond when they arrived at Sakura's house. He realized that Harumi was already sleeping so he laid her in her bed and tucked her in the blanket then he kissed her forehead. He was about to go out when he felt someone's presence behind him.

"Sakura, what do you want?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Sasuke, are you going to leave me again?" Sakura asked with evident sorrow on her voice.

"Sakura, I'll just be staying in the Uchiha manor. It's just a few blocks away from here." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, okay. I think I'm just disturbing you so I'll just go to my bed and- " Sakura was cut off when Sasuke held her arm.

"Fine. You won." Sasuke said.

"Really, Sasuke-kun? I really love you!!" Sakura screamed like a 5 year old that had just received her present.

"Sakura, tone down your voice! Harumi might wake up!" Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke, who do you really love? Me or Harumi? Because it's like that you love her more than me." Sakura pouted.

"Why jealous?" Sasuke asked.

"You know, it's very obvious!" Sakura said as she went to her room with Sasuke trailing behind grinning devilishly. _So she's jealous, huh? _Then Sakura lied on her bed with Sasuke on her side wrapping her waist with his pair of strong arms.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"I hate you." Sakura said pouting like a 5 year old child.

"I love you still." Sasuke said

"Oh really? Prove it to me now!" Sakura said as she faced Sasuke. Then without any warning, Sasuke kissed her in the lips. They lasted for that position for several minutes then they separated.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"I love you, too."

Then Sakura rested her head on his chest then they slept together peacefully.

That's for my chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-sasukeXsakura143-


End file.
